Hogwarts watches Harry's future and youtube -full
by Happy spud
Summary: The title says it all rating to be safe


Hogwarts watches Harry's future and YouTube

I own nothing

Credit to paint and warp zone

Everyone gathered in the great hall wondering why they where called there when the door opened and in walked the rest of the weasly's who didn't attend Hogwarts anymore along with rest of the order of the Phoenix followed by minister fudge madam bones andy and Ted tonks.

Dumbledore stars then and says "We are gathered here to watch a series of video's that show the future. I assure you they are all real. They were made by an ancient magic and delivered to me for us to watch. So please be seated. Look at the the cloth screen to watch the projection."

After everyone was seated " let's start with this. It's called berry potter in 99 seconds. "

As a boy appears on screen.

Intro]

There once was a boy named Harry

Destined to be a star

His parents were killed by Voldemort

Who gave him a lightning scar

Yo Harry! You're a wizard!

[The Sorcerer's Stone]

Harry goes to Hogwarts

He meets Ron and Hermione

McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor

Draco is a daddy's boy

Said boy shouts "I am not wait till my father hears about this." Causing everyone even slytherins to roll thier eyes.

Quirrell becomes unemployed

The Sorcerer's Stone is destroyed by Dumbledore

[The Chamber of Secrets]

Ron breaks his wand

Now Ginny's gone

Everyone heard Molly whimper at the reminder of her sdaughter in danger and saw ron, ginny ,and harry pale slightly.

And Harry's in mortal danger

Tom Riddle hides his snake inside

His ginormous secret chamber

[The Prisoner of Azkaban]

Harry blows up Aunt Marge

The Dementors come and take charge

Lupin is a wolf

The rat's a man

And now the prisoner is at large

They use time travel so they can

Save the prisoner of Azkaban

"Really well we shall talk later albums ." Says minister fudge.

Who just so happens to be Harry's Godfather

I don't really get it either

[The Goblet of Fire]

Harry gets put in the

Triwizard Tournament

With dragons and mermaids

Oh no!

Edward Cullen gets slayed

He's back

" Preposterous he is not back! " shouts fudge who is promptly ignored.

[The Order of the Phoenix]

Harry, Harry, It's getting scary

Voldemort's back and you are a revolutionary Harry

Dumbledore, Dumbledore why is he ignoring your

Constant attempts to contact him?

He is forced to leave the school

Umbridge arrives, Draco's a tool

Kids break into the Ministry

Sirius Black is dead as can be

[The Half-Blood Prince]

Split your soul

Seven parts of a whole

They're horcruxes

It's Dumbledore's enda

Everyone causes a success over this part and takes a bit to calm down be more continuing.

[The Deathly Hallows]

There once was a boy named Harry

Who constantly conquered death

But in one final duel between good and bad

He may take his final breath

Everyone as one time to look at Harry who groans at the attention while Hermione glares at everyone causing them to look away and Ron pats his back in sympathy.

Once every one had eaten there snacks Dumbledore stokes and announced they would continue in the minutes so to finish up.

ten minutes later the screen light up.

Once upon time, in 1991

lived a wizard named Harry, whose dad and mom

Were killed by He Who Must Not Be Named

or Voldemort for short,

(People gasped at the name)

so Harry hops on train

OFF to Hogwarts, meets Hermione and Ron

The sorting hat sorts, then they get some quidditch on

a three headed dog, he guards the SORCEROR'S STONE

Grants immortality to the person that owns it

Harry and his friends put the dog to sleep

Then fight a plant, play chess, avoid flying keys

locates Quirrell, with a turban on his head

Which is hideing Voldemort, Harry touches him, he's dead

Voldemort's soul knocks Harry out, then he's gone

But Harry is protected by a spell from his mom

which meens Voldemort can't harm her only son,

So I guess the story's gonna go on and on

Year two starts with a warning from a Dobby

A letter stealing elf with the hopes of stopping

Harry from returning, but he doesn't follow orders

As they take a flying car from platform 9 3/4

Then they crush in, get detention

A mesagge on blood is written,

''CHAMBER OF SECRETS has been opened...beware''

This only applies enemies of the heir

And that is when the kids begin

to wonder who is Slytherin

Harry speaks snake, which confuses them little

Then he stumbles upon the dairy of Tom Riddle

It seems Tom Riddle might have killed Moaning Mirtle

Who's the ghost of the bathroom, and Ginny's in the middle

Of a ritual when, Harry gets in

Kills a basilisk to save future girlfriend

( "What!? What are they talking about harry!?) Ron yells while Harry and Ginny blush.

Harry Potter's a classic

Tale of good and evil

Do what is right not what is easy

Unless you're a lame muggle

Can you believe we're alredy at year 3

Harry blows up Aunt Marge eating with a Dursleys

Back to Hogwarts he flees, on a Knight Bus, he leaves

Now for some reason Dumbledore looks different to me

Sirius Black has escaped as a PRISONER OF AZKABAN

as a bunch of a dementors

Fly around the place, make it dark and cold

While also sucking face and devouring souls

Now defense against the dark arts: Professor Lupin

teaches the Patronus Charm, which a wizard can do when

A dementor causes harm

that's when Ron's rat bites him

Rat turns in to Peter, Sirius and Lupin fight him

(People gasp while ministry officials look shocked or angry)

Peter Pettigrew now faces certain doom

Lupin turns into a werewolf 'cause of the moon

So the rat gets away, Sirius is not ok

But they turn back time and save him in replay

On the year 4, Harry's dreaming of a man

As the GOBLET OF FIRE picks four champions

It should only be three, Moody makes him compete

And the deadly Tri-Wizard Tournament can begin

Save your friend from drowning once you find an egg

And the trophy's a portkey at the end of the maze

Cedric and Harry both go away

( Cho starts sobbing and the puffs get ready eyed)

To a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew awaits

The spare gets killed, Death Eaters make it worse

Voldemort gets blood to kill Harry, but first

Expelliarmus VS the Killing Curse

Voldemort's wind breaks, Harry leaves with a burst

(People go white and a few scream at seeing voldemort on the screen while fudge turns white and sputtering while umbridge turns an ugly shade of red.)

I realy can't believe Harry's even still alive

Gets expelled form Hogwarts at the start of year 5

But THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX help the Ministry learn

that Voldemort is alredy planning a return

New defense againts the dark arts teacher seems smarmy

The kids make a secret group: Dumbledore's Army

Voldemort possesses Harry, Sirius dies

''Neither can live while the other survives''

( Harry broke down crying and clutching padfoot who turns human to comfort his godson. People where about to freak out when they remembered what the video said so remained quiet and allowed the man to comfort the boy they where begin in to see has been through to much for his age. Just then madam bones cleared her through and said " I will expect you in my office some time this week to clear this mess up. ")

These films kind of seem real dark now

Does everyone just die in the end ?

Let's not forget these movies were made as

( Movies!?) Everyone exclaimed.

entertainment for children

In year 6, we learn about horcruxes

Voldemort stored his soul in objects

like lockets and kids

Dumbledore is no more, Snape comes to Draco's defense

And admits that he is THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE

Polyjuice, year 7 Potters now confuse the enemy

Death Eaters attack, and they take over the ministry

Patronus in the form of a doe to a sword

Risk their life, break the ice, get the sword of Gryffindor

Locket is destroyed, to the wilderness we go

To master death, you need the DEATHLY HALLOWS

Resurrection stone to resurrect ghosts

Elder wand, invisibility cloak

Voldemort steals the wand for Dumbledore's grave

Draco turns good and we learn that Snape

Has been helping all along because of love for Harry's mom

( Everyone turns to a pale snape.)

So Harry must die so Voldemort can go away

( Molly, Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and harry's friends make protesting noises or muttering about finding other ways. And scream when they see the green spell hit an older Harry on screen and him closing his eyes in acceptance.)

Then he comes back to life, a bunch of Death Eaters die

(Breaths of relief all around.)

Harry overpowers Voldemort, pieces to the sky

19 years later Harry's married and a father

That ends the saga of Harry James Potter

Lots of plots and characters

did not make it in this rhyme

But that's what you get when

you recap eight films in three minutes time

"Well that was interesting." Dumbledore said as the screen died down.

* * *

A

Authors note this is part one part two will be it's own other story sorry for the inconvenience but it makes it easier on me if will be up either later this month or next I promise.


End file.
